The present invention relates to novel acrylic copolymers which can be used as coatings, in particular as soil-repellent coatings for the building industry.
It is customary in the building industry to use coatings for the protection of tiles against soiling, these coatings most frequently being present as resins in an organic solvent medium. It is likewise known to use resins in organic solvent medium as anti-graffiti coatings, in order to prevent deteriorations of buildings, in particular tiles and ceramic wall coatings which decorate the majority of public and private buildings. In both cases, the use of an organic solvent makes it possible, provided suitable resins are chosen, to achieve the desired goal, i.e. the protection of tiles and ceramics against soiling of any nature (blood, greases, colorants such as eosine) and especially against inks of various compositions used in felt-tip pens and indelible marker pens. However, the use of an organic solvent has obvious drawbacks with respect to odour and more generally with respect to environmental and pollution problems. In particular, the manufacture of a soil-repellent coating in an organic solvent requires recovery, purification and recycling steps of the solvent, in order to avoid its discharge into nature.
Accordingly, a constant problem with research in the area of soil-repellent coatings consists in preparing formulations in which the proportion of organic solvent used is reduced or, if possible, the use of organic solvents is even avoided, while maintaining the soil-repellent properties of the known products in the organic solvent medium at the same level.